Annabelle
in Blood Brothers.}} Annabelle, known as Anna, was a vampire and the daughter of Pearl. She came back to Mystic Falls as early as the Night of the Comet Festival and watched miss his opportunity to open the tomb. She turned Ben and Logan Fell to help achieve her goal of finding out how to open it. Anna later fell in love with , but met the same fate as her mother and was staked by John Gilbert. She returned as a ghost at the end of season two. Early Life Anna lived in Mystic Falls with her mother Pearl, a while before the founding of the town. As Pearl posed as a high ranks respectable business woman and she owned an apothecary it is stated that Anna helped her mother. After the Founder's Council and townspeople started hunting down vampires, Anna and Pearl intended to leave town. When Pearl was captured by the council and was imprisoned in Fell's Church. Emily Bennett told Anna that she would see her mother again. Since the moment Anna found out that her mother was entombed under the church, she spent almost 145 years finding a way to free her. Before her mother was captured, she intended to enter the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Season One Anna was a seemingly geeky girl who befriended Jeremy Gilbert at a local library. She helped him with his paper for history class. Anna turned out to be a vampire who was in Mystic Falls in 1864 with her mother Pearl. She wanted to open the tomb where the 26 vampires were trapped. Her mother Pearl was one of the 26 vampires that was in the tomb. She took drastic measures to free her mother, turning Ben and Logan into vampires to further that purpose, and befriending Jeremy Gilbert in order to obtain his ancestor's journal as well as kidnapping Elena as leverage for Bonnie to open the tomb. However, while spending time together, she developed genuine feelings for him. She succeeded in getting her mother out of the tomb after waiting for over one hundred and forty-five years. After realizing she was more than human, Jeremy soon found out what she was. After seeing her vampire veins appear, he began to suspect that she was not human and later tested his theories by "accidentally" cutting his hand, forcing her to drink his blood. Later that night, she confronted him in his room, claiming that she could have killed him and should have, but when asked why she didn't, replied, "I don't know. Maybe I'm just a sucker for guys like you...lost." He then repeatedly requested to be turned, but would not state his reason, and was refused. Anna initially attempted to hide her involvement with him from her mother, as he was a Gilbert, but was found out when Pearl noticed their communication at the Mystic Grill. They ended up in a short, heated argument which ended when Pearl, still hurt from Johnathan Gilbert's betrayal, slapped her daughter. Angry, Anna agreed to change Jeremy, only to discover that his motive for wanting it was to be with his first love, Vicki Donovan, who he suspected might have been a vampire, and was now revealed to be long dead. After a short period of distance, they made up, both admitting to having used each other to begin with, but had fallen in love along the way. She enrolled in high school in to spend time with him, and they began a romantic relationship. Tragically, Pearl was killed by Jeremy's uncle John, devastating Anna, but she did not seek revenge. She called her weakness and it was believed she stayed in Mystic Falls for him. After her mother's death, she showed up in Jeremy's room in tears, telling him about what happened to her mother. He sympathized with her, as he'd lost his own parents, and consoled her. Anna went to Jeremy on Founder's Day with a vial of her blood, telling him that if he drank it and died, he would become a vampire. He was unsure, but she left the vial for him just in case he changed his mind. She was with him when John Gilbert set off the device. Anna was immediately incapacitated because she was within a 5 block radius of the device. A policeman found her with Jeremy and she was injected with vervain and dragged to the Gilbert building to be burnt alive, a replication of the original plan to eradicate the vampires in 1864. When John Gilbert saw Anna lying in the building with the other vampires, he murdered her with his own stake--possibly out of mercy for her to receive a less painful death or out of anger that she was dating his nephew. Damon saw what happened to her and after he told Jeremy she died, he admitted he was actually sorry for her and wanted to help, but couldn't. Anna's body was burned in the fire with the other vampires who were caught, save for Damon who had been saved. Jeremy questioned whether it would be better to be a vampire, and Damon told him it would be easier to turn the emotions off. Later, Jeremy drank Anna's blood and took several sleeping pills. Season Two As it turned out, Anna's blood was able to heal Jeremy, rather than transform him, thus he is still human. Jeremy saw Anna, along with Vicki Donovan, sometime after Bonnie resurrected him when Sheriff Forbes accidentally killed him. Season Three :Information to be added after Season Three premiere. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than any other animal or human. *'Super Speed:' Vampires are much faster than any other animal or human. *'Heightened Senses:' Vampires have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility:' Vampires possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Vampires injuries heal faster than any other animal or human. *'Durability: '''Vampires can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'''Immortality: '''Vampires are nearly indestructible. A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *Lapis Lazuli:' She has a Lapis Lazuli necklace that enabled her to walk in daylight without being harmed. Weaknesses *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' By removing the head of a vampire, it will result in instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction: If a vampire's heart is taken out, it will cause instant death. *'''Fire or Sunlight: Both fire and sunlight causes vampires instant death, however neither fire nor sunlight is harmful to an Original. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will causes the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Original. Attitudes Toward Humans in the library.]] When her focus was getting her mother Pearl out of the tomb, she displayed a clear willingest to use humans to further that end, including Ben McKittrick and Logan Fell turning them into vampires for that specific goal; Ben in particular to help her kidnap the witch Bonnie Bennett to lift the spell and her best friend Elena Gilbert to compel her to so. She transformed Fell to get his family's journal (Logan Fell's ancestors established Fell's Church). 1.13 Children of the Damned She didn't care that after getting her mother out, the rest of the entombed vampires would want to take vengeance on the descendants on the Mystic Falls residents that put them there in the first place 146 years before. She even at first used the teenager Jeremy Gilbert when she "coincidentally" met him in the library to use him to find the Gilbert Journals which was a stepping stone to discover how to remove the spell over the tomb. However, she also used her fellow vampire Damon and his belief that his love, Katherine Pierce was also entrapped in the tomb and joined in alliance with him to share the journal with whomever got it first despite knowing full well she last saw Katherine in 1983 Chicago. From that it seems she was willing to use anyone, human and vampire, alike to free her mother. Her willingness to turn humans into vampires to bring them to her cause not withstanding, once her mother was out her views seemed to moderate seeming not to bare ill will to humans in general. As noted in the above section, she was granted the power to walk in daylight by the witch Emily as a vote of confidence that she wasn't a danger to humans. After she and her mother Pearl commandeered Samantha Gibbons's farmhouse for them and some of the other tomb vampires to live in (some other tomb vampires went to other places) she saw Frederick feeding on the glamored Mrs. Gibbons. Anna was angry and she told Mrs. Gibbons to get some rest revealing she had some compassion caring that Mrs. Gibbons wasn't mistreated (albeit she was still robbed of her free will and Anna at least condoned it if she didn't do it herself). 1.16 There Goes the Neighborhood She would later return the affections of the human teenager Jeremy Gilbert who, as she was using him to get her hands on the Gilbert Journals, was genuinely growing fond of him. She even was ready to grant his wish to be turned even after she warned him of the consequences. When she later learned that he was at first using her and lying to her that he wanted to become a vampire for her but was really to be with his first love Vicki Donovan. When he learned of her death he no longer wanted to be a vampire. It hurt her but, she forgave him when Jeremy professed that he now truly wanted her for her sake. She admitted that at first she used him to get the Gilbert Journals and his blood to feed Pearl but fell for him. 1.19 Miss Mystic Falls She felt enough for him to eventually have sexual relations with him and gave him a vile of her blood to drink if he changed his mind. She even enrolled in high school officially to be with him and protested when Pearl (who was originally against the idea of them being together in part because he was a Gilbert but later gave her lukewarm blessing) decided to leave Mystic Falls after all. It seems that she only fed on the stock of human blood banks as did her mother Pearl, never hunting and killing humans for blood. She was not seen to do so in the 19th century as well. The one time she did feed on human blood directly from a human was when Jeremy deliberately cut his wrist and temped her to compulsively reveal herself to him that she was a vampire. She sucked on his wrist but maintained control of herself. However, she chastised Jeremy for taking such a foolish risk saying that she could've killed him if she lost control of herself. 1.16 There Goes the Neighborhood Her final test was when she discovered her mother Pearl and Harper dead due to being staked. Instead of striking out against humans, she tearfully went to Jeremy stating she had nowhere else to go. She then discovered the plot of the remaining vengeful Tomb vampires to wipe out the humans of Mystic Falls she pretended to join them actually siding with the towns people by revealing what she learned. Whether she did it to save Jeremy's life or she actually cared for humans in general and would had done it any way if Jeremy wasn't in danger is unknown but she did choose a human over her own kind. In any case, when the town launched its counter attack by deploying the device she was caught up in its sonic influence that while completely harmless to humans, produced incredible pain in vampires that caused them to scream and curl up in a fetal ball. Sheriff deputies heard her screaming and discovered her; taking her over Jeremy's protest. She was staked to death by John Gilbert, begging for her life dying with a look of pain and despair, perhaps knowing that she would never be with Jeremy, a human that was her love, her weakness. 1.22 Founder's Day Novels This particular character was not in the original vampire diaries books. She was created for the television series, but she appears in a prequel novel of the TV series, Stefan's Diaries: Origins. Stefan's Diaries Her mother told Stefan that their family had been fortunate during the war, but after the war, Anna became deathly sick and her mother took her to Katherine. Her brothers, little sister and father had died from the illness. She posed as a fourteen-year-old girl. Gallery Season 1 HarperPearlDead.png|Anna finds Harper and Pearl dead. BasementFire.png|Anna's body burns in the Gilbert Family basement. Annabelle.jpg|Anna at the Fifties Decade Dance. Anna.jpg Children of the Damned05.jpg|Anna in 1864. Miss Mystic Falls.jpg Neighborhood Anna 1.jpg 30431_426467696494_699711494_5489120_1556343_n.jpg 30431_426467896494_699711494_5489153_998850_n.jpg 30431_426467961494_699711494_5489163_77099_n.jpg 30431_426467971494_699711494_5489165_6220453_n.jpg 30431_426467991494_699711494_5489168_7954417_n.jpg 30431_426468001494_699711494_5489169_110070_n.jpg 32059_125435124160925_100000833148252_117605_7308531_n.jpg 32219_126636184026143_100000392873582_189073_1613411_n.jpg Normal tvd116006.jpg the vampire diaries anna.png the vampire diaries anna 2.png|Anna Getting Staked by John Gilbert Season 2 2X22Anna.png|Anna as she appears at the end of Season 2 Appearances ;Season 1 * Bloodlines * Unpleasantville * Children of the Damned * Fool Me Once * A Few Good Men * There Goes the Neighborhood * Let The Right One In * Miss Mystic Falls * Blood Brothers * Isobel (episode) * Founder's Day ;Season 2 *As I Lay Dying See Also Jeremy and Anna References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Mystic Falls High School Students